


Daddy Stark

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Daddy Stark

Sir, Dr. Banner wishes to see you in his labs.” JARVIS told Tony as he worked on fixing up his new suit.

He sighed. “Can it wait? He’s a genius, I’m sure he can figure whatever it is without me.” He replied, his dark eyes never leaving his project.

There was a moment’s pause. “It is concerning Y/N, sir.”

Tony bristled at that. While many people believed that the two of you were an item, that couldn’t be further from the truth. You were his best friend, and he’d go to the ends of the Earth for you. “Is she okay?” He asked, setting his work down.

“He said ‘ _define okay_ ’.”

“Oh, God.” He panicked, rushing from his labs towards Bruce’s. Every worse case scenario was going through his mind at the moment. You helped both men in their labs a lot, but had been working on something with Bruce for weeks now.

What he was not expecting was to run into Bruce’s lab just to be greeted by a very small child. “Hi, Tony!”

His eyes went wide as he crouched. “Y/N?!” He asked, noting how the lab coat swallowed you.

Giggling, you nodded. “Yup!” You looked excited. “I’m still me…just…smaller.” You shrugged, which weirded him out even further. “I was working with some chemicals for this compound we were researching. I sneezed.” You sighed. “And I think I’m about six.” You rolled your eyes.

Tony glanced at Bruce, then back at you. “This is by far the weirdest conversation I have ever had.” He muttered. “Uh, will you ever be over 4 foot tall again?”

“I don’t know.” You told him honestly. “I didn’t even know this would happen when combining that mixture, to be honest.” Hearing you talk like you, but sound so young was slightly disturbing to him. “At this point, it’s a waiting game, Stark.” You pouted. “We do have another problem, though…”

Bruce simply watched, amused. His arms were crossed over his chest, leaning back against his metal table. Of course he was going try to reverse this, but for now? This was great.

“What’s that?” He asked, worried.

You raised an eyebrow, tugging at your lab coat. “I have no clothes. Nothing. Zip. Nada. No underwear, shirts, pants…” You pointed out.

“Oh!” He nodded. “Yeah, I can see how that’s a problem.” He admitted, standing up. “Uh, want to go buy out Amazon?” He asked you playfully.

“…only if when the clothes get here I can get ice cream and go to the park.”

He grinned. “You sure you’re not six mentally, too?” He teased.

You stuck your tongue out at him. “If I’m going to be a kid again, I am going to take full advantage of that!” You told him happily.

Bruce lost it. “Have fun, Daddy Stark.”

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the issue in Bruce’s lab. You hadn’t been allowed back in, but did help Tony as much as you could. Your small hands came in handy when it came to fixing his suits.

However, you had been wanting to go out. You’d been cooped up in the tower for a week, and were getting antsy. Being the size of a kid again, in a very different age from when you were 6, filled you with wonder and excitement. “Tony!” You came skipping into his lab.

“Yes, tiny one?” He teased, smirking at you.

“Can we go out?” You asked.

“Where to?”

You shrugged. “I dunno. We already went to the zoo. We already went ice skating. We already went to the Empire State Building…” You mused. “Can we go to the kid’s museum?”

Walking over, he lifted you up. “Sure thing, and you know…we have to talk about what happens if you have to grow up all over.”

“At least you don’t have to give me the sex talk.” You said with a straight face. “Or warn me about periods.”

That made him look slightly relieved. “Good points.” He nodded. “You will have to go back to school, though…” He wasn’t sure if you’d argue about that or not.

You thought for a minute. “Wouldn’t that be cheating?” You asked, a confused look on your face.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times. “I’m not sure…But, if you aren’t copying off someone else’s work, who cares?” He shrugged as he carried you out of his lab. “And, since I’d have to be your guardian, how about we do adoption?” He offered.

“This entire situation can’t get any weirder than my best friend making me a Stark by becoming my dad.” You stared into space, letting your mind wrap around that thought.”But, okay.” You nodded, surprising him. “Does that mean I need to call you ‘dad’?” You asked, furrowing your brows.

“Maybe just in public?” He noted. “No one knows who you really are. Tabloids just make weird things up as to why I have a kid with me all the time.” He chuckled.

You nodded. “I know.” You told him. “I do still have my phone.” You pointed out.

Tony laughed. “We’ll get all that sorted tomorrow.” He told you. “For now, I believe I promised you a trip to the museum.”

* * *

Standing in front of the private school, your small hand was in Tony’s. Looking up at him, you made a face. “I should have opted for homeschooling.”

“They have the best field trips here.” He reminded you. “And, chances are, you’ll graduate in a month.” He teased.

“Dude, dating is going to feel so wrong in ten years…” You sighed.

Tony shook his head. “Hey, no dating until you’re 30, missy.” He smirked. You shot him a look. “Paperwork says I’m your father, it’s my job to say things like that.” He shrugged. “Now, let’s get my little girl to school.”

You tugged him back, making him look at you, worried. “Tony? I’m glad you’re my best friend.” You smiled.


End file.
